Cortos de los Hadarriones: Tinkence
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Flyer intentara hacer que la relación de Tinkerbell y Terrence se recuperen debido a que ellos estén molesto con cada uno de ellos mismo. Aunque el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz pensara en otra cosa con el termino "relación".


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el cuarto corto fanfic de los Hadarriones, disfruten._**

* * *

Flyer y Vidia estaban teniendo su cita en el centro de Pixie Hollow en la noche, las luciérnagas iluminaban el lugar mientras que las demás hadas hacían sus quehaceres.

Flyer: "Entonces nena, ¿estas disfrutando nuestra cita?" –le pregunto a Vidia.

Vidia: "Pues, si, es increíble que te hayas acordado que teníamos una cita, casualmente siempre te olvidas de todo cuando se trata entre nosotros" –dijo ella teniendo sus cejas para abajo.

Flyer: "Oh Vidia, Vidia, Vidia, tus palabras hacen que me hieran bastante el corazón. Claro que me acorde que hoy teníamos una cita, solamente estuve pensando en ti y la cita durante el día" –le dijo a ella con una sonrisa.

**-Flashback-**

Flyer: "Que bueno que no tengo nada que hacer durante la noche" –dijo con mucha relajación.

Flyer se encontraba echado sobre una roca mientras que Liz hacia sus labores y el resto de hadas de la luz también hacían lo suyo.

Liz: "Bueno, me propuse acompañar a Wallace y Trenk hacia una aventura para buscar algún tipo de tesoro, ¿quieres acompañarnos?" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "No se hable más, voy con ustedes" –dijo mientras se levantaba de la roca.

En ese momento, Rosetta volaba con una especie de tintas de diferentes colores y su rostro indicaba que tenía algo de prisa, lo cual llamo la curiosidad de Flyer.

Flyer: "Hola Rosetta, ¿Por qué la prisa?" –le pregunto a ella.

Rosetta: "Hola Flyer, lo que pasa que tengo que ir hacia la casa de Tink para arreglar a Vidia" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "¿Qué? ¿Y por qué eso?"

Rosetta: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Ustedes tienen una cita hoy en la noche" –dijo ella un poco extrañada.

La mente de Flyer comenzó a recordar gracias a que Rosetta le "ilumino" la mente y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz recordó que tenía una cita con Vidia y él se había olvidado de eso.

Flyer: "Ah, eso, traten de ponerla muy bonita para mí, yo estaba a punto de ir a mi casa y arreglarme un poco" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Rosetta: "Ok, nos vemos entonces" –dijo ella mientras se iba volando.

Al momento de que Rosetta se fue demasiado lejos, Flyer puso una expresión de angustia mientras volaba de un lado a otro.

Flyer: "Claro, hoy tenía una cita con Vidia, gracias a Rosetta quien me hizo recordar"

Liz: "Entonces, ¿no iras con nosotros?"

Flyer: "Sera para la próxima ocasión" –dijo mientras se iba volando muy rápido.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Flyer: "Si, me acorde desde la mañana que hoy teníamos una cita" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Vidia lo miro algo sospechosa, pero decidió ignorarlo y pensar en lo que iba a hacer en su cita con él.

Flyer: "¿Y qué quieres hacer?" –le pregunto a ella.

Vidia: "No estoy muy segura, ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Flyer: "Si tú no sabes, entonces yo menos" –le dijo a ella.

En ese momento, Flyer observo a ciertas hadas conocidas quienes estaban enojados por alguna extrañas razón, esas hadas se trataban de Tinkerbell y Terrence.

Flyer: "Pero mira a quienes tenemos por aquí, Tinkerbell y Terrence" –dijo.

Vidia comenzó a mirar a Tinkerbell quien estaba muy molesta y Terrence parecía hacerlo, algo nuevo que ella veía.

Vidia: "¿Ahora que le pasa a Tink?"

Flyer: "Ahh, lo mismo de siempre, pelea de pareja" –le dijo a su novia.

Vidia: "¿Pelea de pareja?" –pregunto ella.

Flyer: "Exacto, yo me encargo" –dijo mientras se iba volando.

Flyer apareció de instante atrás donde estaban Tinkerbell y Terrence quienes no se percataron de la presencia del fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "Como están la pareja más solicitada de toda la franquicia" –dijo haciendo que Tinkerbell y Terrence lo miraran.

Tinkerbell: "F-Flyer, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –ella le pregunto.

Flyer: "Pues, solamente estaba volando por aquí hasta que mis ojos observaron que ciertos amigos estaban teniendo un momento de tensión" –dijo mientras observaba a la artesana y a Terrence.

Terrence: "No es nada, Flyer, solamente nosotros tuvimos una _pequeña_ discusión" –le dijo a Flyer.

Tinkerbell: "¿Pequeña? Nos seas hipócrita para hablar, Terrence" –ella le dijo algo molesta.

Terrence: "No estoy siendo hipócrita, Tink, prácticamente te enojas en todo"

Flyer: "Es cierto"

Tinkerbell le lanzo una mirada fría a Flyer quien no parecía estar muy asustado y la miraba con una expresión aburrida.

Tinkerbell: "Nosotros estamos así porque Terrence se olvidó de algo muy especial entre nosotros" –dijo ella.

Con esas palabras, Flyer entendía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y una idea se le vino en su mente.

Flyer: "No se diga más, Terrence, es hora de irnos" –dijo.

Terrence: "¿Qué?" –pregunto algo confundido.

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz lo tomo de su camiseta y se lo llevo muy lejos, haciendo que Tinkerbell alzara una ceja tras observar lo que había visto. No muy lejos del centro de Pixie Hollow, Flyer se quedó a solas con Terrence.

Flyer: "Escúchame atentamente, cara de ardilla, si quieres que tú y Tinkerbell estén bien, tienes que decirle algo bonito"

Terrence: "¿Y qué tengo que hacer? Tu sabes cómo es Tink cuando se enoja"

Flyer: "Lo sé, por eso tienes que decirle algo dulce y bonito, las hadas le gustan ese lado cariñoso y poco vistos en los hombres gorriones. Créeme, si no lo haces tú, otro hombre gorrión intentara conquistarla" –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara –"Y perderías un _buen_ paquete"

Terrence se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Flyer y éste último pensó en algunas palabras para Tinkerbell.

Flyer: "Lo tengo, eso le dirás a ella…" –dijo mientras le susurraba algo en el oído.

En el centro de Pixie Hollow, Tinkerbell se quedó conversando con Vidia sobre lo que había pasado y justo en ese momento cuando Terrence apareció y Vidia se despidió de Tink quien observaba a Terrence. Flyer estaba a unos metros de distancia mientras observaba lo que estaba pasando y Vidia se le acerco.

Vidia: "Flyer, ¿qué hiciste?" –ella le pregunto.

Flyer: "Oh, solamente cupido hizo su trabajo" –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Vidia no entendía lo que su novio decía y ella observo que Terrence y Tinkerbell se dieron un abrazo, indicando que se habían reconciliado.

Flyer: "Lo sabía, sabía que las palabras que les dije a Terrence iban a funcionar" –dijo.

Vidia: "Si, lograron resolver su aniversario de amistad"

Flyer: "Si, lograron arreglar su aniversario de… ¡¿Qué?!" –dijo mientras observaba a Vidia con los ojos muy abiertos.

Vidia: "Exacto, Tink me dijo que estaba molesta debido a que Terrence se le olvido su aniversario de amistad, cuando ellos se volvieron buenos amigos desde la primera vez que se conocieron"

Flyer: "Ah canijo, eso no me lo esperaba" –dijo mientras se agarraba su cuello.

Vidia: "¿Qué pensabas tú exactamente?" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Eh, mejor comencemos con nuestra cita" –le dijo a ella.

Flyer sostuvo a Vidia y se la llevo hacia otro lado mientras que Tink y Terrence seguían abrazándose por su amistad que ellos tenían.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí termina. Lo que les diré es que ya estoy escribiendo la nueva saga de los Hadarriones (Y será la última que hare de ellos) que será de 3 capítulos largos. No puedo decir que fecha se publicara, pero hare todo mi esfuerzo para traerlo. Primero saldrá la versión en inglés (que será el No. 100 de mis historias Fanfics) y luego saldrá la versión en español latino.**


End file.
